Luces de Neón
by Myrcur
Summary: Dos personas acaban en la misma isla, en el mismo hostal y buscando lo mismo pero con ideas completamente distintas. T.Law x N.Robin. (Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen) ONE-SHOT.


**Luces de Neón.**

Era de noche, en una isla perdida en medio de la Grand Line. Robin acababa de llegar en un barco que le habían prestado los revolucionarios para poder volver a Sabaody con su capitán, tal y como lo había ordenado él en esa foto de primer plano en el periódico. Pero para eso, aún quedaban varios meses, así que se decidió ir a investigar unas piezas arqueológicas que se encontraban en ese lugar. Quizá no tenía nada que ver con los Poneglyphs que ella estudiaba, sin embargo, ella era una buena arqueóloga y amaba fervientemente su deseo de poder entender el pasado.

Estacionó el barco en la costa, cogió unas prendas de ropa donde las puso en una mochila y finalmente se llevó varios libros que le habían prestado los revolucionarios. Tenía bastante claro que iba quedarse una temporada allí, el suficiente para poder volver al Archipiélago a tiempo.

Salió del navío y fue en busca de la metrópolis, no estaba cansada, no tenía prisa, y por eso se dedicaba a observar el paisaje a medida que sus pies iban pisando el firme camino. La naturaleza de ese sitio era notoriamente visible, puede que no sus colores a causa de la sombría noche, pero podía distinguir bien las formas de los árboles y vegetales que cada vez se hacían más evidentes a causa de la proximidad de las luces de la ciudad.

Caminó y caminó por la urbe en busca de un hotel barato al cual alojarse, Robin no quería nada lujoso, sólo algo acogedor, que tuviera una cama cómoda para dormir y una silla para sentarse y leer sus preciados libros que acababa de obtener.

Se encontraba en la calle principal, la calle comercial por así decirlo, donde pasaba totalmente desapercibida, casi invisible como el viento entre la multitud. La gente de su alrededor parloteaba, gritaba, reía fuertemente o corrían desesperadamente para comprar las últimas entradas del concierto que se disputaría en Sabaody del cantante Soul King.

Grandes pantallas luminosas decoraban las ramblas, que reflejaban esa luz de colores en los ojos cristalinos de la atlética arqueóloga. Entre tanto colorido, no pudo evitar fijarse en un pequeño hostal con las luces de neón rotas. No dudó ni dos segundos en acercarse y observarlo desde fuera. Era un edificio pequeño, de tres plantas y no del todo descuidado. La puerta de la entrada era pequeña, apenas podrían pasar dos personas por ella y era de un cristal bastante pesado, cosa que se agradecía para no oír el ruido del exterior.

—Buenas noches señorita —dijo uno de los trabajadores que se encontraba detrás de la barra.

—Buenas noches —respondió educadamente mientras se acercaba al mostrador —. Necesitaría alquilar una habitación por varios meses, ¿podría ser eso posible?

—Oh, no se preocupe señorita, usted puede alquilar la habitación que desee por el tiempo que usted necesite —le contestó y rápidamente se puso a teclear cosas en su ordenador.

—Qué bien —sonrió—. Me conformo con una habitación estándar.

— ¿No prefiere la habitación Premium por un precio bastante asequible? —preguntó el hombre.

—Suena tentador, pero me temo que voy a tener que negarme, prefiero quedarme con la estándar.

—Como usted desee, señorita —volvió a teclear—. ¿La habitación dieciséis de la segunda planta le parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto —contestó.

— ¿Quiere una pensión completa?

—Con los desayunos y las cenas ya está bien —respondió cordialmente.

Después de hablar sobre los pagos; se decidió que la arqueóloga pagaría la estancia cuando se marchara de la habitación. Seguidamente, aquel hombre se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció la llave de su aposento. A continuación, Robin subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y buscó la puerta dieciséis, que era la que le pertenecía.

Al entrar dejó la mochila que llevaba en el hombro en el suelo, al lado de la cama, y se estiró en ésta. No estaba cansada, no tenía pensado quedarse dormida, sólo quería dejar fluir sus pensamientos y recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Luffy, en cómo le había salvado la vida la primera vez y se acopló a su tripulación sin tener ningún reproche por parte del capitán. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Envuelta en todas esas buenas memorias, se decidió a coger uno de los libros que se había traído con intención de leer un par de páginas, pero fueron más bien un par de capítulos que hojas. Cerró los ojos para descansarlos, para estar vez, quedarse dormida.

* * *

Los Piratas Heart, que aún no habían salido de Paraíso por precaución por parte del capitán, estaban todos en Sabaody, para luego separarse en diferentes caminos, sólo temporalmente.

Trafalgar Law, apodado El Cirujano de la Muerte, les dio un mapa dónde debían encontrarse en unos meses mientras él iba a la isla de Vegapunk para poner en marcha su plan de destronar a uno de los emperadores, pero no sin antes pasar por Sjaelland, una isla de la Gran Line, para _tomar prestadas_ unas piezas de gran valor y después venderlas para conseguir una cantidad importante de dinero, un dinero que le sería de mucha ayuda para continuar con su viaje por el Nuevo Mundo.

Sus tripulantes y él se separaron en la mar, en donde el joven capitán robó un barco comercial con intenciones de dirigirse a dicha isla. Tardó unos días en llegar, y en cuanto ancló el navío no empleó demasiado tiempo en encaminarse al corazón de la ciudad. Otra vez esas luces de colorines que resaltaban, esta vez, en sus claros ojos grises. Pero al jovencito Trafalgar no le parecía interesarle en absoluto todos esos carteles llamativos que pedían a gritos una clientela crédula para estafar. Bingos, casinos, grandes cines… todo eso lo consideraba misceláneo. Él estaba ahí por una razón, y esa razón no era dejar pasar el tiempo en juegos de mesa como si nunca se hiciera el día.

Buscó algo discreto para quedarse, al menos, una semana. Ese hostal con las luces de neón rotas, era perfecto para señorito Law. Barato, no llamaba la atención desde fuera, silencioso, pequeño y tranquilo. Era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Como era de esperar, pidió una habitación estándar y le ofrecieron la de la puerta quince, en la segunda planta. Al cauteloso capitán le pareció correcto y subió hasta llegar a su posada. Dejó su nodachi encima de la cama para salir de seguida en busca de las deseadas piezas arqueológicas que se encontraban en lo alto de una montaña, dentro de un misterioso castillo en ruinas.

Era de noche, sí, pero bien se sabe que al cirujano poco le gustaba dormir y eso era notable en sus ojeras marcadas bajo sus surcos además, estaba a punto de amanecer y no iba a entrar en sueño profundo justo cuando quedaban pocas horas para que saliera el sol.

Las fuertes piernas de Law hicieron que llegara a lo alto de la montaña en un santiamén, no había otra cosa más visible que ese castillo decaído, donde probablemente estaban las valiosas piezas que buscaba.

Pero… ¡Qué veían sus ojos! Una mujer ya había irrumpido en el castillo, y no era una mujer cualquiera, la persona que se encontraba delante de él no era nada más ni nada menos que la Niña Demonio, Nico Robin.

Se quedó observando como sus delicadas y largas manos tocaban lo que parecía ser un viejo tenedor polvoriento, como si se tratara de la cosa más delicada del mundo. El moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño, apenas tenía conocimientos de arqueología, pues sólo era un excelente médico, pero al ver cómo aquella mujer trataba ese simple cubierto con toda la suavidad, sutileza y exquisitez que le ofrecían sus dedos le hizo que pensar que tal vez, eso podría ser un objeto de gran valor.

— ¿Qué buscas, Trafalgar? —preguntó la pasiva Robin, sin soltar el tenedor —Supongo que habrás venido hasta aquí ver las reliquias que aquí se esconden —continuó.

—Cierto, señorita Robin —afirmó el serio Law.

—Qué pena… —Trafalgar no entendía del todo el porqué de esas palabras, pero se hizo una idea —. Me las he llevado.

No se asombró en absoluto por la contestación de Robin, en cierta forma, ya se lo esperaba y no iba a pelearse con una mujer, porque, aunque nunca lo pareciera y se oyeran numerosos rumores horribles sobre él, era un caballero, bastante a su manera, pero un caballero al fin y al cabo. Alguien había llegado antes que él y a razón de eso el capitán no podía hacer nada, podría haberlo hecho si se tratara de unos matones aficionados, pero no ante una dama como Nico Robin, perteneciente a la banda de Los Sombrero de Paja.

—Pero las tengo en mi habitación para estudiarlas —añadió soltando al fin el tenedor y clavando su mirada en los penetrantes ojos del cirujano —. Si quieres te dejo verlas —sonrió levemente —me hospedo en un pequeño hostal con unas luces de neón rotas.

Ella sabía perfectamente que ese hombre era el recientemente nombrado Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law, que capitaneaba la banda de los Piratas Heart. Si bien ella era una persona precavida y astuta, no le importaba que un hombre con una reputación como la de él entrara en su habitación, pues tampoco era tonta y leía los diarios. Sabía perfectamente que esa persona ayudó desinteresadamente a su preciado capitán en los momentos más difíciles y que le salvó la vida. Considerando eso, no le parecía tan malo como decían los malditos rumores.

—No hace falta, señorita Robin —dijo marchándose.

—Como quieras.

_Esa maldita y atractiva mujer... _Pensó para sus adentros llevándose la mano a la cara. Ahora no podía conseguir el dinero que había pensado, y no había otra cosa que le cabreara más que se le derrumbaran los planes. Pero así era. Y por si fuera poco, no se podía quitar de la cabeza esa imagen tan delicada que se le había quedado grabada de ella. Le entraron ganas de volver y seguir observándola, y así hizo. Más que nada porque las personas nacemos con unos instintos, y ahora mismo el calculador Trafalgar sólo hizo que seguir su instinto de continuar contemplándola.

Como siempre, tan silenciosa, cautelosa, considerada y sensible. Así era como él la veía, así era cómo él analizaba cada movimiento que la señorita Robin hacía en ese desplomado castillo que le daba un aire solitaria. Eso sí, sin que la arqueóloga lo viera, intentaba ser más discreto que nunca. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué le diría si le llegara a pillar? ¿Qué no puede dejar de mirarla porque le parece la mujer más perfecta que ha visto jamás en su vida?

Definitivamente no. Y así se pasó horas y horas, hasta que la ya cansada Robin decidió ir a comer a la ciudad. Pero tantas horas bajo el sol hacen su efecto, y no precisamente coger un colorcito bonito de piel. Se desmayó, pero Trafalgar, que se encontraba cerca, la cogió antes de que ésta pudiera tocar el suelo. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, por suerte, se hospedaban en el mismo hostal, así que la señorita Robin tenía sus pertenencias cerca, pero más que eso, estaría más cerca de Law.

Estirada y levemente tapada estaba Nico Robin en la cama de Law. Por el contrario, el cirujano fue a buscar un trapo húmedo para ponérselo en la cabeza.

Suave. Se sentía su piel.

Robin entreabrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó desconcertada.

Trafalgar, que se encontraba a su lado, le respondió que había sufrido una lipotimia a causa de estar tantas horas expuesta al sol.

— ¿Cómo es que tú estabas ahí?

El moreno, al escuchar la pregunta que tanto hubiera deseado no oír, rogó que la tierra lo tragara. Era bueno inventándose excusas, para evadir situaciones inesperadas pero esta vez era diferente, tenía que darle una excusa con el peso suficiente para que la experta arqueóloga se la creyera.

—Voy a traerte algo de comer —evitó completamente su cuestión.

Qué mejor que la ignorancia.

El joven capitán pidió dos menús en el restaurante del mismo hostal y los llevó él mismo a su habitación.

Ahí estaba ella, tan impasible. Era tan, pero tan bonita, sentada en su cama, con esas ropas tan provocativas que hacían que por la mente de Trafalgar se avistaran pensamientos poco delicados.

Comieron tranquilamente en una pequeña mesa que acercó el moreno a la cama, y, aunque Law no se lo había pedido, la señorita Robin le empezó a explicar historias sobre la arqueología, relatos sobre la mitología, y libros que le habían sido de interés. Podía estarse toda una eternidad escuchando su voz.

Ella hablaba y hablaba, y no le importaba porque había alguien que la escuchaba y a veces, necesitaba que la escucharan de vez en cuando. Pudo desfogarse de todas sus emociones, evidentemente sobre los sentimientos que le producía saber sobre los antepasados y comprender el pasado. Nunca antes había compartido con alguien sus intereses con tanto ímpetu que con Law, además de que éste le seguía la conversación. Se sentía feliz.

Los dos se sentían felices.

Se hizo un agradable silencio y tanto el uno como el otro no podían apartar sus miradas de sus rostros.

El joven capitán apartó con quietud la mesa que los separaba y mandó el control sobre sí mismo al infierno para robarle un cálido beso. El roce de sus labios con los suyos fue más que sublime. Agarró su cara con ambas manos en busca de un beso más húmedo y profundo, éstos comenzaron a ser soberbios y algo despiadados. Quizá estaba siendo dominante y posesivo, tan frío como el agua que se desliza desde lo alto de una montaña, sin embrago, él disponía también de un corazón.

Law se arrodilló sobre la cama, trató de coger aire. Empezaba a hacer demasiada calor y su pulso se desbocaba por momentos. Comenzó a besarle el cuello con todo su cariño pudiendo oler su perfume. La estiró en la cama haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran más apegados. Se quitó la molesta sudadera negra dejando al descubierto el tatuaje de su pectoral. Robin se fijó y no pudo evitar acariciar cuidadosamente su torso, sus juguetones dedos bajaron hasta llegar al pantalón, donde se lo desabrochó y éste, sin queja alguna, no tuvo más remedio que quitárselo junto con sus bóxers.

De nuevo, Trafalgar, buscaba sus besos. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura, acariciando suavemente su zona. La señorita Robin hizo un ademán para despojarse de su vestido, de esta forma, así, estarían cuerpo con cuerpo, mucho más cálido y bárbaro.

Enredados los dos, comenzaron un vaivén de sentimientos tan embriagantes mezclado con un asombroso y efímero placer, que ambos no olvidarían jamás.

Definitivamente, nunca olvidarían su estancia en ese barato hostal con las luces de neón rotas.

* * *

_En fin, qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que tenía pensado escribir un OneShot, pero nunca se me ocurría de qué podría tratar xD Y sin comerlo ni beberlo aquí lo tenéis (?). Sinceramente pienso que Law pega MUCHÍSIMO con Robin, no creeis? xD_

_bueno, bueno bueno, si os a gustado, espero vuestros reviews, y si no, espero también vuestras criticas ^^ vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar y continuar *3*_

_Myrcur._


End file.
